Blood Covered Snow
by JamesStark'sGal69
Summary: A world of demons and magic have converged upon the world of Man. Yuki is the young heir to the Demon throne though she was kidnapped at birth and given to another to raise. While she grows a human changes the fate of the Uchiha clan. NOTE: the first chapter is VERY long, if you don't like it then don't read.
1. A demon reborn

My name is Yuki Mesuinu and I am here to tell you a story about a meeting that changed my life and so many others….

Normal POV

"Okay, class we have a new student joining us today, so make her feel welcome" said the Chunin standing at the front of the classroom.

"Sup?" asked a girl with long hair that had different colors in it. The tips of her bangs were black and the tops were pink. The back of her hair was red though, and in the middle of her forehead was an amethyst crescent moon. The most shocking thing about the girl were her eyes, they were light blue with dark blue rings around them and no pupils.

"This is Yuki Mesuinu" said the Chunin as he looked around the room for a place for Yuki to sit. He finally looked at a kid with blonde hair and orange clothes, as well as a kid with a duck-butt hair style.

"There is a good place for you to sit, Yuki. Between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" the Chunin said.

"Iruka-sensei I would be glad to show Yuki-chan around!" screamed the boy introduced as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Shut up, idiot" murmured the boy named Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hahaha both of you should shut up" Yuki laughed looking at both of the boys who caught most of her attention.

Sasuke's POV

When the new girl laughed, it was like I heard the sound of a Siren's Song. After she said that me and Naruto should shut up it was like I had no choice, I did as I was told. Naruto too did as he was told. The whole class looked at Yuki like she was the most respected person in the world. Even Iruka-sensei was stunned. Yuki walked over to sit in her assigned seat. Naruto actually moved out of Yuki's way so she could sit beside me. Then all the girls in the class stared at Yuki with hate-filled eyes after that, only because Yuki was sitting so close to their crush, me. Questions turned up then.

Questions I wanted answers for the most were:

Why do I feel the strong urge to run my fingers through her long hair? And why do I want to kiss her till I can't breathe anymore?

Normal POV

"Hey, Yuki-chan do you want to go to Ichiraku for some ramen with me?" asked Naruto after class was over.

"Ichiraku for ramen? Sure I'd love to" Yuki replied happy that it seemed like she had already made a friend.

"I'm coming too, I'm hungry" said Sasuke.

"Stupid Uchiha" Yuki mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's nothing" Yuki replied smiling at Naruto.

'Why does seeing Yuki smile at Naruto make me feel jealous?' Sasuke thought as they started to walk towards Ichiraku ramen.

Yuki was talking to Naruto when she bumped into someone, she looked up to see a tall, handsome Uchiha with his hair tied back and one mark under each eye.

"Older Brother, what are you doing back from your mission so early?" Sasuke asked the Uchiha.

'So this is the famous Itachi Uchiha I've heard about' Yuki thought as she continued to look at the man in front of her.

"I finished up earlier than expected" Itachi said as he looked at Yuki for the first time since she had bumped into him. "Who are you, Genin?" Itachi asked.

"Am I Yuki Mesuinu, Itachi-sama" Yuki replied.

"How did you know my name?" Itachi asked amused.

"I heard a lot about you when I was looking for the Academy" Yuki replied.

"Anyway, Older Brother we were on our way to Ichiraku for some lunch" Sasuke said as he started to walk away from his brother

"I'll join you. I haven't eaten since I left for my mission" Itachi said as he grabbed Yuki by the arm "Besides I want to hear what Yuki heard about me" Itachi continued looking at the girl in his grasp.

"You will hear about what I know, that is if I wish to tell you" Yuki said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice as she looked down at Itachi's hand on her arm though she never tried to break free of his hold on her. Though she could have with ease.

Yuki's POV

When Itachi grabbed my arm it felt like a volcano had burst underneath the skin where his hand was. Why do I feel like I might explode under the weight of Itachi's hand on my arm. More importantly though, WHY DO I WANT THAT HAND ROAMING MY BODY?! Okay Yuki calm down and breathe. When Itachi finally let go of my arm it felt like the pressure that had been building up had disappeared, and I want it back. I want Itachi to be mine, I want him to fight for me, to finish his missions fast so he could get back to me faster. I want Itachi to call me Yuki all the time instead of Genin. I want to kiss Itachi to the point where we become one. I want us to be inseparable. To be by Itachi's side until the end. To settle down and have a family and forget the pain that I've been through, and show my father that I don't need him or his damned rules. I would stop wandering the world if it meant I could be with Itachi. Would the Uchiha clan accept me, even being what I am? Why is it that Itachi has brought out these feelings when no one else has? Are the fates of me and the Uchihas linked together more than I could have guessed? I am not like them but, still is it possible that Itachi and I could be more then Genin and ANBU captain? ARRGH Why am I thinking about this shit?!

Normal POV

When the group got to Ichiraku, Itachi and Yuki had already started talking about what she heard about him.

"So, you know that I'm the ANBU captain?" asked Itachi.

"Yep, I also know that you have the Sharingan already" Yuki replied looking at Itachi's hand on the table.

"Why are you staring at my hand, Genin?" Itachi asked slightly amused that she had spaced out.

"Oh, no reason at all" Yuki said as she blushed at being caught.

'She is so cute when she blushes' Sasuke thought as he ate the ramen he ordered but didn't really want.

'Damn, She is hot when she blushes' Itachi thought as he finished his ramen.

"And, my name is Yuki."

"Well I'm going home" Sasuke said when he had enough of Yuki ignoring him.

When Sasuke left, Yuki took off her jacket to reveal a black tube top with a red and purple dragon on it. Itachi and Naruto stared at it for a while.

'She's hotter in that then she is when she blushes' Itachi thought regaining his composure.

"Hey, Yuki you want to have dinner with my family tonight?" asked Itachi.

"Um, why do you ask?" Yuki asked confused at Itachi's question. She was also a little surprised the Itachi had called her 'Yuki' instead of 'Genin'.

"Because, you would really piss my father off" Itachi replied.

"And, who is your father?" Yuki asked.

"My father is Fugaku Uchiha" Itachi said not sounding pleased with that knowledge.

"You don't like your father, do you?" asked Yuki as she ate some more of her ramen.

"Well I'm going home now, night Yuki-chan" Naruto said feeling awkward that Yuki was only talking to Itachi now.

"Night Naruto" Yuki replied as she gave him a hug goodnight.

"No I don't like my father, he's always saying to Sasuke 'be more like Itachi' or 'How did I ever think you would be like Itachi' I feel bad for Sasuke having to grow up with that" Itachi replied.

"In that case I'd be very happy to" Yuki replied.

"What do you mean by 'you'd be very happy to'?" Itachi asked looking at Yuki confused.

"I'd be happy to piss off your father" Yuki replied as she finished her ramen.

 _After Lunch_

 **Outside Ichiraku:**

"Okay, what are you going to do to piss off my father?" Itachi asked as him and Yuki started to walk to the Uchiha compound.

"1. Insult him 2. Wear this tube top 3. Swear like I normally do 4. Summon Samiyo or Kaido if I need to" Yuki replied.

"Who are Samiyo and Kaido?" Itachi asked.

"Samiyo is my summon, she is a wolf that can change her height, but her favourite is 70-feet, and Kaido is like Samiyo, but he used to belong to my sister, Luna" Yuki replied smiling at Itachi.

"Really?" Itachi asked as him and Yuki approached the gates to the Uchiha clan's compound.

"Yeah, Samiyo and Kaido are the greatest summons there are" Yuki said smiling at the thought of seeing Samiyo and/or Kaido again. "It has been almost three years since I've summoned my Samiyo" Yuki said as her and Itachi got to the main Uchiha building.

"How long has it been since you summoned Kaido?" Itachi asked.

"I haven't, he was my sister's Summon" Yuki replied.

Itachi opened the door, said that he was home and that he had brought a guest for dinner. In five minutes Fugaku and his wife were at the front door where Itachi and Yuki were taking off their shoes.

"Father, Mother this is Yuki Mesuinu" Itachi introduced her.

"Hello, Yuki, I am Mikoto and this is my husband Fugaku".

"Hello, I am one of Sasuke classmates, and I wanted to see if he would train with me" Yuki said taking off her jacket and handing it to Mikoto.

"Mikoto, can we talk in the kitchen for a minute?" Fugaku asked.

Fugaku and Mikoto walked into the kitchen. The door had just closed when Fugaku screamed "Why would they put her in the same class as Sasuke?!"

"Fugaku dear, relax I'm sure there is a reason behind it" Mikoto said calmly trying not to laugh at her husband.

Itachi walked Yuki down the hallway to show her around. They were passing the bathroom, when Sasuke walked out wrapped in only a towel.

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke asked looking at Yuki.

'Oh, god, he is hot in that towel' Yuki thought then mentally shook herself 'First Itachi and now Sasuke. What the hell is wrong with me today?'

"I invited Yuki for dinner so she could piss off Father" Itachi replied smirking at his little brother.

"You sure that's a good idea brother?" Sasuke asked still looking at Yuki.

"We've already started to piss him off" Yuki said looking at Itachi.

"Yep, we have and it is really funny" Itachi said laughing slightly.

"Okay we should go back and continue with 'Operation Piss Off Head Uchiha' Itachi" Yuki said pulling Itachi back the way they came.

"When did you come up with the name for this plan?" Itachi asked.

"Um, on the way here from Ichiraku" Yuki replied letting go of Itachi's hand reluctantly "You knew that your brother was getting out of the bathroom, didn't you?" Yuki asked looking at the hand she just let go.

"Yes I did. It was well worth it though." Itachi smirked and Sasuke looked offended as he finished pulling a shirt over his head.

"Big brother! You should have told me she was coming." Sasuke said pointing at Yuki.

"Uh, hello? I'm right here retard!" Yuki protested.

"What did you call my son!?" Fugaku yelled from the kitchen door.

"I called him a retard. Did I stutter!?" Yuki snapped.

"You can't talk to my son like that! He's an Uchiha!" Fugaku ground out.

"Watch me _Lord_ Fugaku." Yuki smirked wider at saying 'lord' mockingly.

"Dinner is ready!" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen.

"Phew. Maybe this tension will finally end." Sasuke whispered.

"I very much doubt it little brother. It's liable to get…..much worse." Itachi replied with a shit eating grin that he just couldn't wipe off his face. As much as he really tried.

Sasuke's first thought was 'Oh, shit. This isn't going to get better!?'

"How much worse?" Sasuke asked dreading the answer.

"Much, much worse little brother. Yuki excels in pissing people off and offending them. Especially if they are well mannered." Itachi replied.

"You're truly enjoying this aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Very much so." Itachi said nodding.

"Hey! Itachi! Are you and Sasuke coming!?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Yuki." Itachi replied trying to wipe the smirk off his face.

"You just can't stop smirking today can you?" Sasuke asked.

"As much as I try…no." Itachi said smirking wider.

"You smirk anymore and it'll be a shit eating grin like before." Sasuke commented dryly.

"I am well aware of that Sasuke. However, this is far too funny." Itachi replied.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I LOOK LIKE AN OLD DIPSHIT!" Fugaku roared.

"YOU DO LOOK LIKE AN OLD DIPSHIT! YOU SMELL TOO!" Yuki screamed at him.

Mikoto tried her best not to laugh at her husband's antics but it was proving very difficult.

"I DO NOT SMELL!" Fugaku protested.

" _RIGHT,_ you smell like the ass of a cow! I find it hard to believe that Lady Mikoto is married to a fucking asshole like you!" Yuki yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'm an Uchiha!" Fugaku said outraged.

"BELIEVE ME. I DARE! Who cares if you're an Uchiha? I don't. Itachi doesn't say shit like that because he thinks you and the rest of his clan except Lady Mikoto, Sasuke and a few select others are disgraces!"

Fugaku's face turned red with rage.

"I'm disgusted to know either of my sons know you!" Yuki opened her mouth to protest but was cut short by surprisingly enough Mikoto.

"Fugaku Uchiha! You will NOT say such things to our guest! Especially in MY DINING ROOM!"

Sasuke and Itachi meanwhile were at the door listening to this. "You were right. It got much worse." Sasuke murmured.

"It's about to get better by the sounds of it." Itachi whispered back.

 **In the dining room.**

"I will not stand for-!"

"Shut up Fugaku! This is MY house! YOU will abide by my rules or I'll kick you out of it, divorce you and marry someone a lot better looking than you! This by the way would not be difficult!" Mikoto screamed.

"I am-!"

"Nobody cares if you're the head of the Uchiha clan! The only reason you are the head of this clan is because you married me! So if you want to go throwing around titles…. I am really the head of the Uchiha clan! You do nothing but complain that Sasuke isn't what you deem as great as Itachi, and you break his heart every time you say it! Then you start trying to insult one of Itachi's friends in MY dining room and the sad part is her comment about you stinking is true!" Mikoto angrily ranted.

"You have not taken a bath in three days, you never do anything around the house except complain, you NEVER train Sasuke when he asks, you focus too much on Itachi, you always make Sasuke feel like shit" Mikoto yelled.

That just set Yuki off, she stood up from the dining table, grabbed one of the scrolls that was strapped to her legs and yelled "Great Wolf Summoning Samiyo!"

As the smoke from Yuki's summoning cleared a giant grey wolf appeared and the first words out of Fugaku's mouth were "oh… shit."

The wolf looked at Yuki with crimson eyes and said in her demonic voice "Why did you summon me, child?"

"I summoned you Samiyo so you can kill him." Yuki replied pointing to Fugaku.

"Why should I kill this Uchiha for you? You can do it yourself, child." Samiyo said.

"Because he doesn't deserve that honour Samiyo, besides I don't deal with Father's who treat their children like shit, you know that." Yuki said looking at Samiyo.

"Who did this human treat that badly?" Samiyo asked.

"Fugaku says that Sasuke will never be like his older brother, Itachi." Yuki said pointing at Sasuke who was staring at Samiyo in surprise.

"Then the human known as Fugaku shall die by my teeth" Samiyo growled at Fugaku. "But, before I kill him are there other reasons he should die?"

"Of course, Samiyo you are as keen as ever" Yuki smile at her Summon. "He also insulted me, and he is just a plain asshole" Yuki said.

"You could have stopped at the part where he had insulted you, child." Samiyo glared at Fugaku.

"You have insulted my master for the last time, human!" Samiyo growled, putting her front paws forward she let out a mighty roar that shook the whole compound as well as the village of Konoha.

"Heh, you should not have insulted me or compared Sasuke to Itachi, you spineless, dickless, asshole." Yuki said looking at Fugaku's shaking body as he looked at Samiyo.

"Samiyo how many times do I have to tell you 'don't play with your food'?" Yuki asked laughing at Samiyo

"Why not once more, child?" Samiyo asked looking at her child master.

"Heh, don't play with your food, Samiyo" Yuki said looking at Samiyo's 'food'.

'She is going to feel bad about this. Maybe not today but, someday she will' Mikoto thought.

"As you wish, child" Samiyo bent her head down just as Mikoto spoke.

"Yuki I think he has learned his lesson. You can stop now."

Yuki looked from Fugaku to Mikoto, and back to Fugaku "Lady Mikoto has spared your life however If you do not smarten up then Samiyo will have you as her next meal. Understand?"

"Thank you, Mikoto. Thank you, Yuki"

"Do not thank me, Fugaku. I expect you to change or I will let her finish."

"I will Mikoto, I will."

"I have conditions myself, if you do not mind, Lady Mikoto."

"Of course, go ahead."

"You will train Sasuke anytime he asks, AND you will stop comparing him to Itachi."

"O-of course" Fugaku stammered

Yuki turned back towards Samiyo. "Goodbye until next time, Samiyo."

"I'll be looking forward to our next encounter, child" Samiyo replied.

"Samiyo return!" Yuki yelled. When Samiyo was gone Mikoto walked to where her sons were standing.

"Shall we eat dinner now?" Itachi asked looking at his mother who nodded her head.

Itachi and Sasuke walked into the dining room as Mikoto sat where Fugaku usually sat, and Fugaku sat beside her and Sasuke. Yuki sat where she was before she summoned Samiyo. Itachi sat to the left of Yuki, and Sasuke sat on the other said of the table across from Itachi.

From Yuki's other side Mikoto asked "So, where did you get such a powerful summoning creature?"

"I got Samiyo from my father before his very last mission. Samiyo is the only thing I have left to remember who he used to be" Yuki replied.

"Oh, is he dead?" Mikoto asked reluctantly.

"No, but I wish he was sometimes, because all he does now is…. pretty much like Fugaku" Yuki replied looking at the food which was sitting untouched in front of her.

"What do you mean by that Yuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Every week he brings a new woman to the house" Yuki replied glaring at Sasuke.

"What about your mother?" Sasuke asked.

"She died giving birth to me, IF YOU MUST KNOW!" Yuki screamed at Sasuke.

As Yuki left the dining room, Itachi sat in his seat mock applauding his little brother "Bravo, little brother you pissed off the only girl you ever really liked".

As Yuki sat on a log, she sensed a presence she didn't know. "Who's there?" Yuki asked looking in the direction the scent was coming from.

She was about to leave when, she was stopped by a voice replying to her question "My name is none of your concern, but know this, Lord Orochimaru is coming for you, Yuki Mesuinu, and trust me when I say he will".

Once that was said the presence disappeared.

"Okay that was fucking creepy" Yuki said "Who the hell is this Orochimaru?" Yuki asked as she sat back on the log.

"Yuki, are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Piss off, I'm not interested in an apology, Stupid Uchiha" Yuki growled.

"Yuki, I am sorry" Sasuke said sitting on the log beside her.

"You are only saying that because your parents and brother told you to" Yuki said looking at the bush the voice came from.

"What are you staring at that bush for" Sasuke asked.

"That is none of your concern, Sasuke" Yuki said getting up from the log "I'm going home" Yuki said walking to the door she came out of.

"You haven't eaten yet, Yuki" said Sasuke.

"My father will be wondering where I am" Yuki said walking to the front door.

Yuki was putting on her shoes when a messenger came up to her with a note from her father.

The note said:

' _Don't bother coming home, kid, you are nothing but useless. You are a whore. Your mother was lucky the day she died giving birth to you.'_ A tear hit the paper of the note before Yuki finished reading it. Only then did she realize that she was crying. Truth was that her 'father's' words had truly hurt her.

"Father, why did you have to change that day?" Yuki cried.

Yuki felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Mikoto.

"It will be okay, you can stay here as long as you'd like, Yuki" Mikoto said taking the letter from her.

"No, I don't want to be a burden to you and your family, Lady Mikoto" Yuki replied wiping her eyes.

"Nonsense, Yuki we'd be happy to have you stay, wouldn't we Sasuke, Father?" asked Itachi as he stood with his little brother and father behind Mikoto.

"Yes, you have made me see the error of my ways" Fugaku said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sure, whatever" Sasuke replied silently praying that Yuki would choose to stay with them.

"Okay, I guess if it is okay with all of you, then I'll stay" Yuki replied.

"Good, now take off your shoes and eat the supper Sasuke made you walk away from" Itachi said as he and Sasuke walked down the hallway.

"Where are they going?" Yuki asked walking back to the dining room table.

"They are going to fix up a room for you, Yuki" Mikoto replied looking down the hallway at the door Itachi and Sasuke went into. "Now eat" Mikoto said pointing at the food in front of Yuki.

Fugaku left the room to go to his study. As Yuki ate Sasuke and Itachi fixed up a room for their temporary or probably permanent guest. When Yuki was done her food Itachi came to take her to her new room. When Itachi slid open the Shoji doors, Yuki almost started crying again.

Her room was amazing. It had dragons on everything even the walls around the room, blankets, and the lamps.

"Oh My God! This is amazing!" Yuki said walking into her room. "When did you have the time to do all this?" Yuki asked.

"Father, Mother and I started this when Sasuke went to go apologize to you for what he said" Itachi replied amused that Yuki was now speechlessly looking at her bed.

"I love it, but you didn't need to do this for me, I would have been happy with sleeping in the guest house" Yuki said walking up to Itachi. "Thanks though for going through all this trouble for me" Yuki said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, Yuki" Itachi said hugging Yuki back.

"Why, though?" Yuki asked.

"Why? Because I…" Itachi started.

"You what?" Yuki asked.

"I care for you, Yuki, I know it's wrong but I think I love you" Itachi said.

Yuki stepped back, but not enough for Itachi to let go. When Yuki did so she could feel the tears fall down her cheeks, she looked at Itachi's shirt and saw that she had already started crying in his arms.

"What did you just say, Itachi?" Yuki asked as tears stung her eyes threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"You heard what I said" Itachi replied wiping the tears from Yuki's eyes.

"I did, but I want you to say it again" Yuki said leaning her head into his hand.

"I think I love you, Yuki Mesuinu" Itachi said smirking.

"Well, I guess we should test that" Yuki replied as she stood on her toes so she could reach Itachi's lips. As she did, Itachi closed the door behind them.

'Will she really kiss me?' Itachi thought as he leaned down to meet her lips.

When their lips touched, Itachi let out a sigh as he tasted them. 'They taste like cherries' Itachi thought.

Yuki broke the kiss and said "I think I love you too, Itachi Uchiha"

Itachi then backed Yuki up to the right wall and started to kiss her again. They then walked to Yuki's bed. Itachi slowly lowered Yuki onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Itachi broke the kiss and looked into Yuki's ice blue eyes and said "Now I know I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Itachi" Yuki said.

Itachi was about to kiss her again, when she pushed him off of her.

"That is why I can't do this." Yuki said.

"What do you mean, Yuki?" Itachi asked confused.

"Get your parents and Sasuke, I need to tell you all something" Yuki said as she walked out to the kitchen.

 _Five minutes later_

"What did you want to tell us, Yuki?" asked Mikoto.

"I wanted to tell you what I am" Yuki replied not looking at anyone. "What I am is a freak, a monster that takes on a human's form." Yuki continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Fugaku asked.

"I am a dog demon, I hunt living things for food. I need blood to survive" Yuki replied.

"YOU'RE A DEMON?!" Sasuke yelled.

Yuki ran forward and covered Sasuke's mouth with her hand.

"Yes, and I wish to keep that between the five of us, NOT the whole damn village." Yuki growled. "Before you ask, no I'm not going to hurt you" Yuki continued looking at the four Uchihas in front of her. "My Summon is also a demon, but she is a demon wolf" Yuki said. "This is what happened when I was born."

 _ **Flashback**_

"Yuki, why don't you call her Yuki, daddy." asked a 2 year old girl with brown hair as she looked at the little pink bundle her father was holding.

"Are you Rido Mesuinu?" asked a doctor who was holding a tiny, still blue bundle.

"Yes, I am why?" asked the little girl's father.

"I have some bad news, your wife and son didn't make it" the doctor replied.

"My…Wife and Son?" Rido asked looking at the boy in the doctor's arms.

He put his new daughter in her bed and ran to the doctor. He grabbed the blue bundle, dropped to his knees and started crying.

"My love Momo, my son!" he screamed through his tears.

When Rido finally calmed down he stood up and said "On my son's gravestone we must put his name as Sei."

Rido walked over to where his newborn daughter lay sleeping and sat down in the chair that was beside the basinet.

"Yuki that is a perfect name for you, my daughter. For you are as cold as the death you caused"

 _Five years later_

"Yuki, slow down!" called a seven year old girl.

"You can't catch me sister, Luna!" Yuki called to her older sister as she bumped into one of the guards hired to watch them.

"Are you okay Princess Yuki?" asked the guard.

"Yep, I'm fine Mister Shiny" Yuki said as she started to run again.

"I'm sorry about that my sister doesn't know when to stop" said Luna as she started after her sister again.

The guard walking silently behind them. Yuki started climbing a gate when Luna finally caught up to her.

"Yuki get down, you're going to fall!" Luna yelled at her younger sister.

"Look at me Mister Shiny!" Yuki said waving at the guard.

The guard walked over to the gate and took Yuki off of it.

"You must be careful, Princess" the guard said looking at the five year old girl in front of him.

"Why, it's not like I'M important" Yuki said looking at Luna with hate-filled eyes. Then Yuki started running again not caring where she ended up.

When Yuki finally stopped running, she looked around and saw that she was no longer in seeing distance of her family's huge compound.

"Daddy, why do you care for Luna more than me, why do you always look at me like I'm a monster?" Yuki asked herself as she tried not to shed the tears that were stinging her eyes. When Yuki was calm enough she took off running again. When the sun had set Yuki stopped.

"Where am I?" Yuki asked as she walked into a village.

"Are you lost, little girl?" asked a voice that came from the shadows.

"Yes, where am I?" Yuki asked.

"You are in the Sand village" said the voice.

"The sand village?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, would you like to talk with the Kazekage?" asked the voice as a boy with war paint on his face stepped out of the shadows, along with a girl and a little boy about her age.

"Yes please, but how? It is too late at night" Yuki asked.

"The Kazekage is our father" said the girl as they started walking into the village.

"Your father is the Kazekage?" Yuki asked the boy her age.

"This is Gaara, he doesn't say much" said the older boy then he added "I'm Kankuro"

"My name is Temari" said the girl.

"I am Yuki Mesuinu"

Kankuro was about to say something when they arrived at the Kazekage Mansion.

"This is where you guys live?" asked Yuki.

"No, this is where father spends most of his free time" Temari replied as she knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice on the other side.

"Father, we have a new arrival" Kankuro said as him and his sister stepped aside to show Yuki to their father.

"What is your name, child?" asked the Kazekage.

"My name is Yuki Mesuinu, Lord Kazekage" Yuki replied stepping closer to Gaara.

"A Mesuinu?! That's impossible!" the Kazekage walked over to Yuki and wiped at her forehead until an amethyst crescent moon appeared in the middle it.

"Children, take her home and give her something to eat" the Kazekage said as he went back to his chair.

"Let's go" Temari said.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"They fed me, gave me a bed to sleep in, and the whole time I was there the Kazekage never once came to see if his kids where okay. I also never left Gaara's side" Yuki said ending her story.

"If you left your family's compound, then who is your father?" asked Itachi.

"The man I now call my 'father' is a human that found me" Yuki replied. "He found me unconscious in the woods, hungry and alone and he brought me here." Yuki replied.

"I'm going to bed" Yuki stated as she walked down the hallway to her new room, leaving the Uchihas alone to take in what she had just told them.

 _The next day_

"Okay, I'm going" Yuki said as she walked out the door to the Uchiha main household.

"Okay, see you at the Academy, Yuki" Sasuke replied looking into his bowl of cereal.

When Yuki arrived the girls of the Ninja Academy were huddled together looking at pictures of their precious Sasuke.

"I don't get why you girls like him so much" Yuki said walking over to the group.

"We aren't looking at pictures of Sasuke-kun" said one of the girls holding up a picture of Yuki and Sasuke sitting on the log.

"Where did you get that?" Yuki asked.

"I took it from the bushes" said another girl.

"What where you doing at our Sasuke-kun's house" asked Sakura Haruno.

"I was invited to have dinner with his family" Yuki replied.

"By who?" asked Ino Yamanaka.

"I was invited by Itachi" Yuki replied.

"Yeah, right" Sakura scoffed.

"Like Sasuke-kun or Itachi-sama would what anything to do with a nobody like you" said the first girl.

That set Yuki off and for a second her eyes flashed from Ice Blue to Crimson Red. Yuki pushed the girl into a puddle of mud and said "Listen here, you doll wanna-be, you no sweet fuck all about people!" then she stormed off leaving a very shocked group of students in her wake.

 _Hours later after class is over_

 **Under a cherry tree:**

"I thought I'd find you here Yuki" said a voice behind her.

She looked up to see Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked looking at her Chunin sensei.

"Naruto told me what happened this morning" Iruka replied.

"Are you here to take me to see the Hokage or something?" Yuki asked looking at Iruka thinking 'you know he is actually hot'.

"No, I am here to see how you are doing" Iruka said sitting down beside Yuki and put his arm around her shoulders while pulling her closer.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, I'm fine" Yuki replied and silently added 'now that you're here'.

"Yuki tell me, is there something going on between you and the Uchihas?" Iruka asked but all he got in response was the sound of Yuki sleeping silently.

"You know Iruka, if I didn't know you better, I'd say that you have charmed a Genin into sleeping in your arms" said a voice Iruka knew belonged to his friend.

"Well Kakashi, I guess it is a good thing that you know me as well as you do" Iruka replied.

"Is she one of the ones that will be put on my team tomorrow?" Kakashi asked looking at the girl in his friend's arms.

"Yes, as well as three others, her name is Yuki Mesuinu" Iruka replied then asked "You don't by any chance know where she lives do you?"

"No, I do not, my friend" Kakashi said.

 _Next morning_

"Where am I?" Yuki asked as she sat up in the bed she was lying in. As she looked around she realized that she wasn't in her room at the Uchiha compound, and the clothes she had been wearing were neatly folded on a chair beside the bed she was in. She looked down to see she was in a too big t-shirt.

"Oh, you're awake?" asked a voice at the door to the room.

Yuki looked up to see once again Iruka, but this time though he was wearing only in a t-shirt and boxers

"Sensei?!" Yuki asked covering herself with the blankets.

"Don't worry, I didn't change you myself, the woman living next door did" Iruka replied looking away from Yuki with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Is this your shirt sensei?" asked Yuki looking at the shirt she was wearing.

"No, your team leader lent it to me. My shirts would fit you all too well" Iruka said blushing deeper.

"Sensei?" Yuki asked getting out of bed and walking over to Iruka.

"Yes?" Iruka asked blushing more.

"You look kind of cute when you blush" Yuki replied laughing.

"Cute?" Iruka asked scratching the back of his head.

And before Yuki could stop herself, she closed the gap between Iruka and her. She leaned up and kissed him right on the lips. Soon they were on the bed, making out. When Yuki wrapped her legs around Iruka's waist, the shirt rode up exposing some of her ivory skin.

Iruka broke the kiss, and said "Yuki this is not something we should be doing"

"Please, Iruka just this once do what your heart wants" Yuki replied resuming the kiss.

'There are five years between me and Itachi but there are thirteen years between me and Iruka, well technically'Yuki thought.

Iruka broke the kiss again as he spoke Yuki's thoughts "You know there are thirteen years between you and I"

"Not really" Yuki said.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked confused.

"I'm sure that Lord Hokage told you what I was?" Yuki replied.

"Yes he did, but what does that have to do with anything?" Iruka questioned.

"I'm a demon, therefore I have been resurrected seven times, so in truth I am over 700 years old" Yuki said silently praying that Iruka wouldn't leave her alone.

"You got me there" Iruka laughed as he started kissing Yuki again.

Yuki pulled herself closer to Iruka, making the t-shirt slide up more. Iruka moved so that Yuki was positioned on top of him. When Iruka looked down he could see that Yuki was wearing black lace panties that matched the strapless bra that was on the chair with the rest of Yuki's clothes.

"Dying to see what is underneath this shirt?" Yuki asked pulling at the collar.

"A little, yes" Iruka said panting a bit.

With one fluid motion Yuki pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

Yuki leaned forward and whispered "Do you like what you see, sensei?" in Iruka's ear.

Yuki could feel Iruka nodding his head. Yuki sat back up and reached for Iruka's shirt. Iruka leaned up a little so that Yuki could slip it over his head. When Iruka's shirt joined Yuki's borrowed one on the floor, the two started to kiss again. Their hands roaming each other's bodies. When one of Iruka's hands found its way to Yuki's lace underwear, Yuki sucked in a breath.

"Do you want me to?" asked Iruka.

"Yes, I want you to" Yuki replied as Iruka pulled down one of the only things between their bodies.

Yuki grabbed for Iruka's boxers and started rubbing the hard flesh underneath the fabric. When Yuki did so Iruka let out a moan of pure pleasure.

"Oh god Yuki, again please" Iruka begged as he moaned again when Yuki complied.

Again in one fluid motion, Yuki pulled off Iruka's boxers and started rubbing his hardened manhood. Yuki stood up pulling Iruka with her, so he would be in the sitting position at the edge of the bed. Then Yuki positioned herself in between Iruka's legs.

The first thought that popped into Iruka's mind was 'Oh god, is she going to give me a blow job?'

Iruka was spot on soon enough Yuki lowered her mouth to the tip of Iruka's manhood. Yuki started licking the tip. Then she stuck the tip in her mouth and began to move her mouth up and down the shaft of Iruka's dick. Every time Yuki's mouth went down, Iruka let out a moan and Yuki could have sworn that at one point he said "Oh fuck, that feels nice" and soon after that Iruka came in Yuki's mouth.

Between pants Iruka said "My turn to please you, Yuki".

Yuki stood up, and looked at Iruka "How so?" Yuki asked.

"Just lie down" Iruka said.

Yuki again did as she was told. Soon after Iruka spread her legs and positioned his mouth at her wet entrance. As Yuki spread her legs farther apart, Iruka started to lick the most sensitive part of her body. In doing so, he earned a loud moan from the demon.

"Oh fuck, Iruka that's the spot, do it again please" this time it was Yuki's turn to beg.

"Tell me you want me to do it, tell me it is okay" Iruka instructed.

"I want you to please me, it is okay, I trust you" Yuki complied.

With those words spoken, Iruka continued to lick the sensitive flesh that was Yuki's entrance. The pressure that had been building in Yuki's core was about to burst.

When all of a sudden the door to the bedroom flew open and a silver haired Jonin walked in.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked shocked that his friend just caught him with a twelve year old Genin.

"Is there room for one more, Iruka?" asked Kakashi.

Both men looked at Yuki for an answer.

"I don't care as long as this pressure goes away" Yuki wined.

"That is what you really want?" asked Kakashi as he positioned himself by Yuki's head.

Yuki opened her mouth to say something, but let out a moan instead.

"You just had to start again?" Kakashi asked Iruka.

Iruka lifted his head, "Of course" He replied.

"Should we flip her so she is on her hands and knees, Iruka?" Kakashi asked his friend, but Yuki answered with a nod and another moan.

The two men flipped Yuki onto her stomach so she could lift herself onto her hands and knees. While Yuki positioned herself in the right position, Kakashi stripped down to nothing. Kakashi positioned himself at Yuki's head again.

"Tell us Yuki, do you know what to do?" Kakashi asked.

Yuki nodded her head yes, not trusting herself to speak. Yuki lowered herself onto her elbows and knees. Kakashi's dick just inches from her mouth. She was about to take it in her mouth, when Iruka place his at her entrance.

"Do you want Iruka inside you, Yuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes" Yuki replied as Iruka slipped into her slowly.

When Iruka was fully into Yuki's core, she took Kakashi's dick into her mouth and started the same motion she did for Iruka. Kakashi nodded at Iruka. Soon enough Iruka started to move inside of Yuki. The physical contact between Kakashi, Yuki, and Iruka was complete. All three were getting pleased at the same time. Kakashi was getting pleased by Yuki, Yuki was getting pleased by Iruka, and finally Iruka was also getting pleased by Yuki.

Two hours later Kakashi, Yuki, and Iruka were lying in the bed they had enjoyed what the others had to offer. Both Kakashi and Iruka had their arms around a sleeping Yuki.

"We should probably get to the Academy" Kakashi said reluctantly.

"Yeah, you're right, Kakashi" Iruka said as both him and Kakashi got out of bed slowly so they wouldn't wake up Yuki.

"I need a shower first" Kakashi said walking out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Iruka had just walked into the bathroom in Yuki's 'room' when the sleeping snow maiden woke up.

"Shit! I need to get to the Academy!" Yuki said as she shot out of bed like a bullet.

She ran into the bathroom in the room and found Iruka had already jumped in the shower. 'Guess I'll have to shower at the Academy' Yuki thought as she got dressed and ran out the door.

When Yuki got to the Academy, she bumped into Naruto.

"Naruto, if you see Sasuke and/or Itachi tell them I slept over at your house okay?" Yuki told Naruto.

"Okay, but where are you off to?" Naruto asked.

"Bathroom! Gotta run!" Yuki said as she started to run to the bathroom again.

When Yuki got to the showers she stripped and hopped in. She let the water run down her body. Yuki was getting out of the shower when she came face-to-face with Sakura and Ino.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Yuki asked slightly annoyed.

"We just came to talk" said Sakura.

"Yeah right" Yuki said as she walked to her clothes.

"Sorry about yesterday" Ino said.

"What are you sorry about?" Yuki asked.

"Sorry about what was said, we talked to Sasuke and Itachi after school yesterday" Sakura said.

"Oh, what did they say?" Yuki asked.

"They told us that you were in fact living with them" Ino replied.

"Do you believe them?" Yuki asked as she put her clothes on.

"Yes, we do" Sakura answered.

"Why?" Yuki asked confused.

"Because, they showed us your bedroom" Ino said.

"If you touched Itachi in anyway, I'm going to kill you both where you stand" Yuki growled.

"No, we didn't touch Sasuke or Itachi" Sakura said scared.

"They only wanted to prove that you lived with them" Ino said.

"Good, now I'm going to class" Yuki said amused.

"Wait, Yuki" Sakura said just as Yuki reached the door.

"What?" Yuki asked more than just a little annoyed now.

"We wanted to know if you could help us" Ino said.

"Help you with what?" Yuki asked looking at the two girls standing in front of her.

"As you know we like Sasuke" Sakura started.

"But, we want to stop being Sasuke fan girls" Ino finished.

"Stick with me girls, and you will get your wish" Yuki said amused.

"Can we also be your friends, Yuki?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, I considered you my friends when you wanted to stop being Sasuke fan girls. I also hope that you two will repair your friendship with each other as well" Yuki said as she walked out of the bathroom Sakura and Ino right behind her.

"Yuki-chan, want to sit with me and Ino-chan?" Sakura asked surprising Yuki and Ino.

"Sure, Sakura-chan" Yuki replied.

Yuki walked with Ino and Sakura to one of the seats at the front of the class.

"Why here Sakura-chan?" asked Ino.

"Because it's away from Sasuke" Yuki replied looking at were Sasuke and Naruto were sitting.

"Right you are, Yuki-chan" Sakura said as Yuki slid in beside the window, when Yuki looked out it she got the shock of her life.

"I-Iruka-se-sensei" Yuki stuttered shocking everyone.

"Yes, what is it, Yuki" Iruka said as a light pink tint covered his cheeks as he remembered what happened between them and Kakashi.

"There is a body in the court yard" Yuki whispered not because of the body itself but, because of all the blood.

Iruka raced to the window, looked at the court yard and turned to the class.

"Stay here, all of you" Iruka said as he ran out of the classroom.

"Yuki-chan?" Sakura asked when she saw how pale Yuki was and not her normal ivory pale but a 'I'm gonna be sick' kind of pale.

"So…. much…" was all Yuki said before she hopped over the desk and ran out of the room with Sakura and Ino running close behind her.

When Yuki finally stopped, she fell to her knees and she was far from the Academy and the smell of blood.

"Yu…ki…., what was that about?" Sakura said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah…. Yuki what happened back there?" Ino asked.

Yuki was about to answer when… "Yuki!" Naruto and Sasuke called to her as they ran up to the three girls.

"I had to get out of there the smell of blood was everywhere" Yuki replied looking at the ground where she sat.

"I couldn't smell a thing" Sakura said.

"My senses are better than yours, Saku-chan" Yuki said.

"What do you mean, Yuki-chan?" asked Ino.

"Follow me, and I'll tell you" Yuki said as she got up. Just as she turned her back on the group someone yelled "Get out of here, you freak!" and threw a rock at Naruto. Before anyone could blink Yuki was in front of Naruto holding the rock the person threw.

"I advise you to NEVER do that again" Yuki said calmly.

"Oh? And what if I decide not to listen?" the person asked stunned that Yuki had caught the rock.

"I will have no choice but to turn you into a human pretzel" Yuki said looking the man straight in the eyes.

"Oh? Is that right girly?" asked the man as he pulled out a kunai and ran towards Yuki.

"I warned you, asshole" Yuki said as she dodged the kunai and spun around on one foot and kicked the man in the back of the head with the other. When the man hit the ground, he got up and lunged at Yuki again. This time Yuki jumped in the air and landed behind the man.

"Will I really have to turn you into a pretzel?" Yuki asked nonchalantly.

"I'd like to see you try, Genin" said the man.

"Very well" was all Yuki said as she ran towards the man, ducked under his arm-grabbing his leg at the same time- and in about five milliseconds the man was twisted up like a pretzel.

"Now, tell me will you ever bug or insult Naruto again?" asked Yuki.

"No" was all the man said.

"Will you challenge ME ever again?" Yuki asked.

"No" the man said again.

"Good to hear, bye now, oh and tell your friends as well, once you get out of that" said Yuki as she walked away, her small group of friends following silently behind her.

"How much longer do we have to walk, Yuki?" asked Sasuke.

"We don't have to walk anymore, we're here" Yuki replied.

"Where are we exactly?" asked Naruto as the group looked at the house they were standing in front of.

"This is where I used to go to get away from my so called father" Yuki replied walking into the old house.

"Miku-chan!" Yuki called.

"What is it Young One?" asked a woman with white hair that went past her knees, and an old priestess outfit as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I brought friends for you to meet" Yuki replied.

"I see that, but why?" Miku asked.

"Because, there was a death, and there was a lot of blood" Yuki replied shuddering.

When Yuki shuddered Miku walked over to her and asked "Young One, did you know the person?"

"I don't know, I only saw the blood" Yuki said as she shuddered again.

"Do they know?" Miku asked.

"Only Sasuke does, I was just going to tell them when we came here" Yuki replied as she turned to her friends.

"Okay go ahead, Young One" Miku said as she sniffed though Yuki's bag. Literally.

"Okay, first Sakura, Ino, and Naruto, you three must promise NOT to freak out like Sasuke did" Yuki started.

"I promise, Yuki-chan" Naruto said without hesitation.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and said "We promise Yuki-chan"

"Wow these humans are good" Miku replied under her breath as she continued to sniff through Yuki's bag.

"Okay, I am a pure-blooded demon meaning both my parents were demons" Yuki said.

"I too, am a pure-blooded demon, but I am what you can call a True Demon. This form I am in is my real form" Miku said.

"How come Yuki isn't like that then?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I haven't unlocked my True Form, or my memories of my past lives yet" Yuki replied glad that her friends seem to be taking this well.

"Past lives? You have more than one?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I am the only demon to ever be reborn time after time."

"I have a Tailed-beast inside of me" Naruto said.

"I know Naru, I can smell him" Yuki replied, and then added "You and I are technically related".

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Foxes and Dogs are closely related due to the fact that they are both canines" Yuki stated proudly.

"So…. wait when you said you had higher senses then us it was because you are a demon?" Ino said finally clueing in.

"Wow, girly blondie, you're slow" Miku said.

"Miku! That wasn't nice!" Yuki yelled.

"When did I become nice to humans?" Miku asked.

"You always have been until now" Yuki stated. "And yes, Ino-chan I smelt the blood because I am a demon"

"When will you unlock you True Form?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, it is different for each demon" Yuki replied.

"What about your past memories?" asked Ino

"I don't know. Miku says it has differed each time."

"Humans, you are all taking this calmly" Miku said.

"Well, Yuki is our friend" Naruto said.

"That doesn't mean anything, boy blondie" Miku said as she finally found what she was looking for.

"Hey! Miku that is my lunch!" Yuki screamed as she looked at the cup of ramen noodles in Miku's hand.

"You should not have left your bag unattended then, Young One" Miku snickered.

"Ugh, it's a good thing I brought more than one" Yuki said.

"So, who are these humans?" Miku asked as she waited for the water to boil.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Yuki replied shaking her head at Miku who was now impatiently waiting for the water.

"Ah, an Uchiha and the Kyuubi boy" Miku said.

"DON'T CALL NARUTO THAT!" Yuki growled barring her fangs at her demon mentor.

"A young demon barring her fangs at me because of a human?" Miku asked puzzled.

"HIS NAME IS NARUTO, NOT HUMAN AND NOT KYUUBI BOY!" Yuki yelled as her eyes turned Crimson Red and stayed like that.

"Do you love Naruto, Yuki?" Miku whispered low enough that only Yuki could hear. Walking over to her young demon student. When Miku asked that question Yuki thought _'Do I Love Naruto? In a way yes I do.'_ "I understand now"

"Yuki, you can calm down now" Miku said as she put her hand on Yuki's head, and when she did so Yuki collapsed.

"Yuki!" her friends yelled as Miku walked back to her ramen.

"Are you really that cold hearted!" yelled Naruto.

"I am not cold hearted. She needs to go through this to unlock her True Form, so she can protect those who have turned her stone heart into what you humans call a loving, caring, and compassionate one." Miku said.

"How could you say that about your own kind!?" Sasuke yelled

"She is weak. If you were able to sway her opinion about humans, she will never unlock her True Form" Miku stated as she got up and walked towards the door to the house. "When she wakes tell her to find someone else that can help her, if they can." With that Miku walked out of the house and out of the lives of Yuki and her friends.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sakura asked as she started to cry at the thought that Yuki could be dying in front of her.

"She will be fine, Sakura." said a voice behind the group of Genin.

They all looked up to see the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Iruka.

"Old Man Third, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Sakura who wiped tears from her eyes.

"I was the one who told Miku that she could stay here as long as she was training Yuki" said the Third.

"Then do you know that she did this to Yuki?" asked Ino pointing at Yuki's lifeless body.

"Yes, we saw Miku on the way here" said Iruka.

"Take Yuki to the hospital, they are waiting there for her" said Sarutobi.

"Okay" said Sasuke as he and Naruto picked up Yuki's body and carried her to the hospital with Ino and Sakura following silently behind them.

 **At the hospital:**

"Everyone is here" Sasuke said looking at their classmates who were standing in front of the hospital.

"Even Itachi and your parents" Sakura added looking at them.

"Oh my god what happened?!" Mikoto asked as they ran to the small group.

"Um…." Sakura said.

"We know what Yuki is, all of us do" Mikoto said including everyone from the Academy and Guy's team.

"Who told you?" Ino asked.

"Yuki told us" Mikoto said.

"Lord Hokage, told the rest of us" said Kiba Inuzuka.

"Except Shikamaru, he knew the second he saw Yuki" Choji Akamichi said.

"So what happened to Yuki?" asked Tenten.

"She- Well actually we don't know, she suddenly collapsed in front of us, after Yuki's mentor put her hand on her head" Sakura said.

"It's called 'Demon Sleep', when a stronger demon who-unlocked their True Form- puts their hand on the head of a weaker demon-who hasn't unlocked True Form- it induces a death like state known as 'Demon Sleep', that is what happened to her" said a voice behind the group carrying Yuki.

"Who are you?" asked Itachi who started taking an unconscious Yuki into the hospital.

"This is Lady Nadia, she is a demon on the Council of the Demons" replied Iruka at the same time the woman said:

"All you need to know is that I am here to help Yuki"

"What does the Council of the Demons do?" asked Ino.

"We keep demons from breaking the rules" said Nadia deciding to tell the truth.

"What rules?" asked Naruto.

"A demon must never turn a human into one of us unless there is no other choice, a demon must never kill a human unless there is a good reason…" Nadia started.

"What if the human treats their children like shit?" asked Fugaku.

"That is a good reason, only if the demon is fond of the child or children. Do not worry Fugaku Uchiha. I know what almost happened at the compound."

"How do you know?" asked Mikoto

"I can see into Yuki's mind" Nadia replied, and before anyone could ask her what she meant, she continued listing the rules that demons needed to follow "demons must stay in touch with the Council in case of an attack, demons must also tell the Council if they leave their families place of residence" Nadia finished.

"Did Yuki tell the Council when she left her family compound?" asked Sasuke.

"No she did not, but she was only five at the time when she left, I was surprised when Lord Sarutobi contacted me saying she was alive and in Konoha" Nadia replied.

"Why were you surprised?" asked Choji.

"Because the Council thought I was dead, they didn't think I could survive all these years" Yuki said waking up and climbing out of Itachi's arms. "So, Nadia are you here to take me back to my father?"

"No, I came to see if Miku was still here. As far as you are concerned Yuki, you died years ago and I never found you alive. Yet, though when you regain your memories it will be hard for you to hide" Nadia said as she moved forward and swept Yuki into a hug.

"Thanks Nadia, I appreciate it" Yuki said hugging Nadia back. "How is Luna?" Yuki asked reluctantly.

"She is doing well" Nadia said letting go of Yuki. "Are you sure you do not wish to return?" Nadia asked.

"I am sure. I finally have people – who aren't you and Athanto- who care about me. So, I'm staying here." Yuki replied looking at all her friends.

"I understand, Yuki" Nadia said then added "If Miku returns send Fang, Okay"

"I promise Nadia" Yuki replied as Nadia started to leave.

"Hey, Nadia tell Athanto that I am alive, okay?" asked Yuki.

"I will, dear child of the demons" Nadia said as she left the village gates.

"Who is Athanto?" asked Sakura.

"Athanto is the man that my real father assigned to guard me and my sister, though I use to call him 'Mister Shiny' because of one: his armor and two: I couldn't pronounce his name" Yuki replied laughing at the moments she shared with Athanto.

"He is the one you told us about, right?" asked Mikoto.

"Yep, that is Athanto" Yuki said.

"Oh, Yuki this is your new Sensei" Itachi said pointing to Kakashi.

"What do you mean my new Sensei?" asked Yuki as she blushed remembering what happened the last time they met.

"You and Naruto are part of team 7 along with Sakura and Sasuke" replied Kakashi.

"Whose team am I on?" asked Ino.

"You are part of team 8 with Shikamaru and Choji" replied Iruka.

"Okay, who's our Sensei?" Ino asked.

"Asuma Sarutobi" said the Third.

"Okay, all of you get to sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day" said Iruka as he went home.

When everyone said goodnight to Yuki, and had gone home only five people were left standing in front of the hospital.

"Can you walk, Yuki?" asked Mikoto.

"I think so" Yuki replied as she tried to walk, and then her knees collapsed, when Yuki didn't hit the ground she looked up to see Itachi's worried face.

"Okay, looks like I'm carrying you" Itachi said as he picked Yuki up bridal style. As soon as the hospital was out of sight, Yuki fell asleep in Itachi's arms.

When the four reached the compound, Itachi carefully took of his shoes as his mother took off Yuki's. When that was done Itachi walked into Yuki's bedroom and tried to put her in her bed, but Yuki would not let go of his shirt.

"Let her have her wish, Itachi" Mikoto said from the doorway.

"But, we aren't…" Itachi started.

"I know, but I can tell that you love her, and I know she loves you in return. So let her have her wish" Mikoto replied smiling as she detached Yuki's hands from her son's shirt.

"Okay, mother I will grant her wish" Itachi said looking down at Yuki. Once Mikoto left the room Itachi kissed Yuki's crescent moon and climbed into her bed. As Itachi was about to fall asleep Yuki curled up to him with a smile on her lips. Itachi then fell asleep, he too was smiling.

 _Next Morning_

Yuki's POV

When I woke up the next morning I realized that there was someone in my bed with me. I rolled over and came face-to-face with a sleeping Itachi. OH GOD DID I HAVE SEX WITH ITACHI!? Okay, Okay calm down. As I lifted the blankets I realized that me and Itachi both had clothes on, so that means that I never pleased Itachi. Wait, then why is he in my bed? I should wake him up and find out, but he is so cute when he is sleeping. Okay I'll just go back to sleep. For now, at least.

Normal POV

When Itachi woke up Yuki was sound asleep again, so he got up slowly and went to the kitchen.

"So, how was your sleep, Itachi?" asked Sasuke totally oblivious to the fact that he slept in Yuki's room.

"It was fine, what's for breakfast?" Itachi said quickly changing the subject.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and toast" Mikoto said from the kitchen.

"Chocolate pancakes, my favourite" Yuki said walking into the dining room dressed in a white tank top with a gold dragon on it, black short shorts and a pair of black knee high boots.

"Damn, Yuki you will get yourself into trouble if you keep dressing like that" Itachi said.

"So? I think I can handle myself, it is the people who start something that need to watch out" Yuki replied smirking.

Fugaku let out an audible gulp as Yuki sat down across from him.

"Okay, here's the food" Mikoto said putting a plate of pancakes and bacon and a tray of toast on the table.

"Thanks Lady Mikoto" Yuki said as she took two slices of toast, two pancakes and five strips of bacon.

"Please, call me Mikoto"

"Okay, Thanks Mikoto" Yuki said.

"Much better" Mikoto laughed.

When Yuki was done eating, her and Sasuke walked to the Academy where Kakashi told them to wait. When they arrived Sakura and Naruto were already there waiting.

"Hey, Saku-chan, Naru" Yuki said as she walked over to them and hugged them.

"Hey, Yuki-chan how are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine, how about you guys?" Yuki replied.

"We are fine" Sakura answered for both her and Naruto.

"How are you Sasuke?" asked Naruto surprising everyone.

"I'm good" Sasuke replied.

"Hello, everyone, sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi said entering the room.

"You lie like a carpet" Yuki said laughing.

"You are right, Yuki" Kakashi said laughing as well. "Anyway, shall we all go to the roof?"

"Sure, why not?" Yuki said.

 _Five minutes later_

 **On the roof:**

"So why are we here?" asked Sakura.

"We are here to get to know each other better" Kakashi said.

Yuki's first thought was 'You and I already know each other too well, Kakashi-sensei'.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"He means we tell him our names, hobbies/interests, our likes and dislikes, and our dreams for the future" Yuki answered.

"How did you know that?" asked Kakashi.

"I am like Nadia, I can read minds" Yuki replied.

"Oh, okay I get it now" Sakura said.

"Okay, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. That is all you need to know about me" Kakashi said.

"My name is Yuki Mesuinu, my hobbies and interests you don't need to know. I like ramen, training, and chocolate. My dislikes are people who hurt or try to hurt my friends. My dreams for the future you don't need to know that."

"I am Sakura Haruno. My hobbies and interests are hanging out with my friends. My likes are training with Yuki-chan and my dislikes are people who think they are better than everyone else. My dream for the future is to be stronger then I am now."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies and interests are comparing different types of ramen. My likes are my friends and ramen. My dislikes are…. Wait I don't have any dislike anymore. To be the greatest Hokage is my dream for the future."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies and interests are none of you concern. My likes are training with my father and brother. My dislikes are…. I'm not telling you that either. My dreams for the future are to be strong like my brother."

"Okay, well done everyone. Now meet me at the training grounds tomorrow and don't eat any breakfast." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"Well, I'm going to Ino-chan's, Yuki-chan you want to come?" asked Sakura.

"No, I think I'm going to go get in some more training. Alone." Yuki replied looking at Sasuke when she said 'alone'.

"Okay, goodnight then" Sakura said as she left for Ino's.

"I'm going home, and eating some ramen" Naruto said as he gave Yuki a hug and left.

"I'll tell Itachi that you want to train alone" Sasuke said as he too left.

Once everyone had left, Yuki jumped off the roof and headed towards Iruka's. When Yuki arrived she heard voices. One was Kakashi's and another belonged to Iruka. Yuki knocked on the door, and when the door opened she got a shock. Kakashi was standing there in boxers and the very same t-shirt he lent to her.

"Kakashi, are you drunk?" asked Yuki.

"No, I'm sober" Kakashi replied confused.

"Then why did you open the door in boxers and a t-shirt?" asked Yuki.

"Because, we are playing strip poker" Iruka replied standing behind Kakashi wearing boxers, but no shirt.

"Come in and Play with us" Kakashi said stepping out of the way, so Yuki could walk in.

When Yuki entered the house, she saw three Jonin she didn't know.

"This is Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and I'm sure you heard of Might Guy" Kakashi introduced.

'Holy Crap! No wonder I didn't recognize Guy-sensei. He doesn't have the spandex on!' Yuki thought but said "I should actually be going" she turned to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Please, join I don't want to be the only woman here" Kurenai begged.

"Okay, since you put it that way" Yuki said sitting down beside Kurenai.

"We will have to start over, so everyone put on your clothes" Kakashi said.

As everyone did so, Yuki shuffled the deck.

"Oh, by the way, be warned I play dirty" Yuki said smirking as she dealt the cards.

 _Hours later_

"That was fun, Kakashi, we should do that again sometime" Asuma said as him, Kurenai, and Might Guy left.

"I should get back home" Yuki said yawning.

"It is 4 am, are you sure you should be walking around at night dressed like that?" asked Iruka.

"I've walked around at night like this before, so why not now?" asked Yuki.

"Why, don't you stay here for the night?" asked Kakashi.

"I should get back to the compound or they will worry" Yuki said as she started putting on her shoes.

"Okay, see you later, Yuki" Kakashi and Iruka said as they watched her leave.

When Yuki got to the compound Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke were sitting at the table.

"Where were you, Yuki?" asked Mikoto.

"I was training, didn't Sasuke tell you that?" asked Yuki as she looked at the worried faces of Mikoto and Itachi.

"No, he didn't" Itachi said looking at his younger brother.

"I forgot, sorry Yuki" Sasuke said trying to hide a smirk.

"You little twit! I'm going to turn you into a human pretzel!" Yuki yelled as she ran after Sasuke.

When Sasuke locked himself in his room, Yuki walked back into the kitchen.

"Yuki, why is your shirt backwards?" asked Itachi.

"It was hot while I was training, so I took off my shirt" Yuki replied.

"Really? You sure that was a good idea?" asked Mikoto

"Yeah, I can handle myself, and there was no one else in the training field or around it"

"Okay, goodnight Yuki" said Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi.

 _Four hours later_

"Sasuke, we need to get to the training grounds!" Yuki yelled as she banged on Sasuke's door.

"Okay, okay I'm up" Sasuke said opening the door.

Just as they were leaving the house, they got stopped.

"What about breakfast?" asked Mikoto.

"Our sensei, told us not to eat breakfast" Sasuke replied.

"Bye Mikoto, bye Itachi, bye Fugaku!" Yuki yelled as her and Sasuke ran towards the training grounds.

 **At the training grounds:**

"Why is he late again?" asked Sakura.

"That is Kakashi for you" said Yuki.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to help an elderly lady with groceries" Kakashi said.

"You lie again" Yuki said. "Can we get started with the training now?"

"Sure, what you guys are going to do is try to grab one of these bells" Kakashi said.

"But, there are only three" Sakura said.

"The one that doesn't get a bell, will be tied up to those wood things" Yuki said.

"I really wish you would stop answering for me" Kakashi said.

"Too bad, that is not going to happen" Yuki said.

"Okay, let's start" Kakashi said.

With that said the Genin disappeared except Naruto.

"I will beat you, Believe It!" Naruto said running towards Kakashi, but was stopped when Yuki appeared in front of him.

"Don't just charge into a fight like that" Yuki said sternly.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, all that will do is get you in trouble" Yuki replied as she threw a kunai at Kakashi. When the kunai hit him a log appeared.

"Substitution jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, that is why you don't charge into fights like that" Yuki said as she sniffed the air for Kakashi.

"Where is he Yuki?" asked Sasuke as him and Sakura appeared beside her and Naruto.

"He is…. over there" Yuki said pointing to their right.

"Let's go" Sasuke said.

"Right" said Naruto and Sakura.

"I'll do this my way" Yuki said as she disappeared in swirl of snowflakes.

"I want to learn how she does that" Sakura said.

 _Two hours later_

"Where is Kakashi-sensei and Yuki-chan?" Sakura asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, _I'm_ right here" said a voice behind the group.

"Yuki?" asked Sasuke.

"Yep" Yuki replied as she held up a bell.

"How'd you get a bell, Yuki-chan?" asked Naruto.

"You guys will have to work together" Yuki replied as she walked away.

 _Two more hours later_

"UNTIE ME!" Naruto screamed.

"We can't, Naruto" Sakura said as Yuki, Sasuke and her ate their lunches.

"At least give me some food, please" Naruto pleaded.

"We can't knucklehead" Sasuke said.

"Here you go Naruto, you can have the rest of my lunch" Yuki said as she fed him.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" asked Sakura.

"I'm giving him my lunch" Yuki replied.

"We can see that, but why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because, this is what Kakashi wants us to do" Yuki replied.

"Really?" asked Sakura as she gave Naruto some of her food as well.

"You guys are going to get in trouble" Sasuke said but then he decided to give Naruto some of his food too.

"What are you three doing?" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere. "I thought I told you NOT to give Naruto food" Kakashi continued as he looked at his students.

"Give it a rest Kakashi, I know this is what you wanted us to do" Yuki said as she smirked at the Jonin standing in front of her.

"Damn it Yuki, stay out of my head!" Kakashi yelled.

"No!" Yuki yelled back as she walked away from her teammates and sensei.

"When you guys see her again tell her that you all passed" Kakashi stated as he disappeared.

"We passed?" Sakura asked as she untied Naruto.

"Apparently" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"WOOHOO!" Naruto screamed.

 **With Yuki:**

'Sounds like we passed. I can't do this mother, they will turn against me. Humans always do, that is their nature. They will realize I am a monster who sacrifices to Jashin. My god, my brother, the only one who truly understands demons. You do not care if I am a monster, you accept me.'

' _Why the fuck are you complaining? You are powerful, I have given you strength. So, you should just find someone to fucking sacrifice. Your new power is not free, you know'_ said a voice in Yuki's head.

'I know Lord Jashin, and I know exactly who it will be' Yuki replied as she sniffed the air to find her sacrifice.

 _Ten minutes later_

"Hey, Kichirou, wait up!" called a Chunin who ran to catch up to his friend

'Heh, 'good luck'? Shall we prove his parents wrong, Lord Jashin?'

' _Fuck, what did this Chunin do to you? I like that hatred though, nice touch'_

'He tried to hit Naruto with a rock.'

' _Ah, the human pretzel then? I would say poor boy but, that is not in my nature. Get it done, Yuki. I need this sacrifice'_

'I know Lord Jashin. I just need to wait until he is alone. This night Kichirou's life will end at the hands of the demon Jashinist'

' _Make it messy and fucking painful. I want to see blood, lots of it. Got it?'_

'Yes, Lord Jashin. Did you send another Jashinist here to kill someone?'

' _Why ask such a thing? You know I won't fucking answer'_

'You just did. Who made the kill?'


	2. Jashin's Demon

' _Fucking Hell, fine. His name is Hidan, and he is a part of the Akatsuki.'_

'Who was the kill?'

' _A man by the name of Inabi Uchiha. Heh, your friend, Itachi is going to be fucking pissed when he finds out that you are a Jashinist like the man who killed his clan member'_

'It's time, to make the kill. I'm tired of waiting.'

' _Ignoring me? That is not fucking mature. Especially for a demon who is supposed to be over 700 years old.'_

'Let's do this' Yuki thought as she shrouded herself in shadows and snuck into the Shimura clan compound.

Kichirou Shimura was the only son of Danzo Shimura, and Yuki was aiming to end his bloodline. What a wicked Jashinist she is, leaving the Shimura's without an heir. When Yuki entered her target's room she hid in the closet and waited for her sacrifice to finish dinner and go to bed. She could hear the conversations that were going on down the hall.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Good night Mother, Good night Father." Kichirou said as he walked into his room.

'He has no idea, that his life is about to end. This is the best part about being what I am.'

Kichirou changed into his sleepwear, and went to bed. Completely unaware that a Jashinist was watching his every move waiting to strike. Yuki slowly and quietly emerged from the closet and walked to the sleeping figure of her prey. She prayed to Jashin that the Chunin would stay asleep long enough for her to take him out of earshot of the compound.

 _Five minutes later_

"What? Where am I?" asked Kichirou

"You are in a place you do not want to be"

"Y-you're the Genin from before, the one that is friends with the Jinchuriki"

"Yes, but that is not all I am. You have succeeded in pissing off a fucking Jashinist. And, you shall be a gift to my Lord Jashin."

The Chunin paled visibly as Yuki's words sunk home. Yuki smirked as the scent of fear filled the air. How, she loved that scent, she lived for it. Killed for it.

"Please, I did what you asked. I left the boy alone, please don't do this. My father is Danzo Shimura, he can get you anything you have ever wanted. Please, let me go" Kichirou begged

"You truly think I don't know who your father is? I chose you for that precise reason, and because you threatened a dear friend of mine. In my mind that is unforgivable, you fucking moron."

Kichirou paled even more, which was impressive. Yuki grabbed a kunai that she had taken from the Chunin's room. She brought the blade down to her hand and drew blood. She then grabbed a scroll and said a few silent words. When the room suddenly filled with smoke, Kichirou started coughing. When the smoke cleared Yuki was standing in front of him with a four bladed scythe.

"It is time for you to scream in agony as I sacrifice you to my Lord. I will make this as painful as possible, that should please Jashin."

As Yuki tortured the boy, the sun rose on Konoha. And, Naruto was looking for his friend, who was a little busy. When Yuki was done, she knelt down and said a silent prayer to Jashin and left the building she was in.

"Yuki, there you are!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to her with Sakura and Sasuke close behind.

"You didn't come home last night, we were worried about you" Sasuke said blushing slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was practicing a jutsu that hasn't been working right."

"Which one?" asked Sakura.

"One of the ones I used against Kakashi-sensei."

' _You fucking lie just like an elite Jashinist.'_

"Oh, have you got it working?" asked Sakura.

"Not yet, why you wish to learn one of my jutsu?"

"Yeah, the one where to disappeared in a swirl of snow"

"Ah, that one took me two years to perfect. However if we start now, you should be able be able to get it in two and a half."

"Why two and half years for me?"

"Because it is a demon jutsu. Miku taught me, and now I'll be teaching you." Yuki said smiling which faded when she saw the haunted look in Sasuke's eyes "Is everything all right, Sasuke?"

"No, the body you saw in the courtyard at the academy was an Uchiha. His name was Inabi, he was alive as someone tortured him. Who could do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but they will be caught. I promise." Yuki said hugging Sasuke.

' _You intend to hunt Hidan? A fellow Jashinist? You have fucked up morals. Do you fucking know that?'_

'This Hidan guy has killed a member of the Uchiha, in MY territory. He has to pay for this'

Yuki stopped hugging Sasuke when four Jonin raced past them. The four Genin looked at each other and chased after them. Couple minutes later, Yuki realized where they were headed.

'They're going to the building that holds Kichirou? Did an Inuzuka smell the blood so quickly?'

"Get everyone back! No one is allowed in, by order of the Hokage!" yelled one of the Jonin they had followed.

"What happened here?" asked a voice Yuki knew well.

"Ah, Itachi-sama, you're here. There has been another murder." Whispered the Jonin though Yuki heard it with ease.

"Who is it this time?" Itachi whispered back.

"Kichirou Shimura, his father has been notified."

"Big brother! What is going on?" called Sasuke

Itachi held up a finger and mouthed 'one moment' to his brother, then turned back to face the Jonin.

"If they called in the ANBU it must be bad." Sakura said

"No, if they called in my brother, it's far worse than bad" Sasuke replied as Itachi started to walk to them.

Yuki then realized Itachi was in full ANBU gear, minus his mask which was in his hand. He did not look happy and worse yet that look was directed at Yuki.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We were by the river when we saw the Jonin go by" Sasuke answered.

"Why did you follow them?"

"We wanted to know what was happening, that's all. What is the big deal?"

"The same person that killed Inabi, killed someone else. You need to head back to the compound. It is not safe here." Itachi said sternly

"Okay, we will go. Will you be home for dinner? Mom will want to know."

"Not until well after midnight."

"Okay, I'll tell her" Sasuke said as the group turned to leave.

"Not you, Yuki. We need to talk."

Yuki looked at her friends and gave a slight nod "I'll see you when I'm done here"

' _Looks like you're in fucking trouble_ ' Jashin snickered.

Yuki gave Itachi the 'after you' motion and they were walking up to the building. She hesitated at the door, and Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her through. The room beyond was covered in blood. She hadn't realized the mess she had made. Blood was everywhere-the walls, floor, and ceiling, however she managed not to get any on her clothes.

"Why am I here, Itachi?"

"I need you to see what the bastard did."

"Well I see it, what now?"

"I don't want this to be you. I care for you a lot and the thought of him getting his hands on you is too much."

"Him? How do you know it is a 'him'?"

"You believe a woman could do something this messy?" asked a voice behind Yuki

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help the investigation. Now, I ask again. Do you believe a woman could do this?"

"Anyone can kill if they are pushed into it. I don't know if it was in fact a woman that did this but, I don't think it is a good idea to suspect just a guy."

"Looks like you were right, Itachi. She will make a good ANBU someday."

"She reminds me of her, well at least in some aspects." Said Itachi as he smiled sadly

"Her who, Itachi?" asked Yuki as she turned to look at the Uchiha

"Mahiko Uchiha, mine and Sasuke's older sister. She died when Sasuke was seven. He has no answer as to why our sister is dead." Itachi said "That is why we can't lose you, Yuki. Sasuke has already lost one of the women he loved -Mahiko, he cannot lose you too"

"I understand Itachi, I'm sorry I made you all worry." Yuki said trying not to cry 'I have betrayed him and he doesn't even see it. I have killed this boy, and I pretend I didn't. This is what it means to be a monster. A wolf in sheep's clothing. A demon among men'

"Yuki, will you help us with the investigation?" asked Kakashi suddenly completely disrupting Yuki's thoughts.

"Why do you want my help? I'm just a Genin, and not even that for I have not been giving a head band yet." Yuki said.

"Kakashi, I will not let you put Yuki in danger."

"She can handle herself, Itachi. And, she would be a great help in finding the killer."

"No I will-" Itachi's protest was cut short by the Third Hokage.

"Itachi, Kakashi is right. Yuki's sense of smell is better than the Inuzuka's. She can help us to find this monster that has killed one of YOUR own clan members, and Danzo's son. I will accept all the help I can get"

"But, Lord Third shouldn't the ANBU deal with this? Or perhaps Ibiki-san and Anko-san?"

"Anko and Ibiki will only be called in when we have a suspect in our grasp. I'm sorry, Itachi my decision has been made."

"I'll help." Yuki's words cut off whatever Itachi was about to say.

"Yuki, you don't have to do this" Itachi said

"Yes, I do. Konoha is my home too, and dog demons are fiercely loyal. Someone is threatening my home, the people I care about. So, if I can stop them from harming someone else, I will." Yuki said looking at Itachi daring him to continue to protest

"Okay, I see your point Yuki but, if you get hurt just know that I will never forgive myself for letting you do this."

"Fair enough." Yuki said turning to look at Kakashi and the Hokage.

"Now since that is settled, what do you smell Yuki?" asked the Hokage

Yuki could see more forms behind Kakashi and she could tell that they were members of the Inuzuka clan. The dogs that accompanied them varied in sizes, colors, and attitudes. Some were lying down, bored, and others were looking around as if something or someone was going to jump out of the shadows.

"Yuki, is something wrong?" asked Itachi

"No, I've just never seen big ninja hounds like them before. The only one I've seen so far was Akamaru, and he is still a puppy compared to some of these ones." Yuki said

"I see, so do you smell anything that they could not pick up?"

Yuki sniffed the air "I smell a faint trace of bleach, and an underlying scent of someone else's blood. It doesn't belong to this victim."

"Do you need to see Inabi's body?" asked Itachi reluctantly

"Yes, if this blood belongs to him, then it means the murders are connected"

"Okay, Kakashi show her to the body. And, get her whatever she needs to find the murderer" stated the Hokage as he left the building

"Yes, Lord Third" Kakashi replied turning to Yuki he said "The body is this way"

Yuki silently followed her sensei, with Itachi walking beside her. No one spoke about a Genin helping out with a murder investigation, and neither Itachi nor Kakashi offered any explanation. Whenever they passed a group of shinobi, they stared at Yuki like she was a commodity, and perhaps she was. After about ten minutes they got where they were going and entered the building that held the bodies of the dead until they were ready for burial. Yuki almost choked on the smell of decaying flesh and stale blood. The only thing that kept her from puking was the warmth that radiated off of Itachi's skin as he walked at her side.

"Here we are, Yuki." Kakashi said as he pulled back a blanket that covered a mound that was on a table

At first Yuki couldn't make out what it was but, slowly she made sense of it.

"Is this really Inabi? I can't tell. Who could do this?"

"That is what you are here to find out, Yuki" Kakashi said

"Okay then, but is this really Inabi?"

"Yes, Tsume Inuzuka identified the body through the scent" Itachi replied

"Okay, well the murders are connected then. His blood was at the other crime scene"

' _Why do this to a fellow Jashinist?'_

'Because, this is MY kill zone and this Hidan has trespassed into it'

' _You know you can't kill a Jashinist so, why bother?'_

"Okay, Yuki. Well until we need you again, I guess you can leave" Kakashi said

Yuki turned to leave when Itachi said "I'll go with you, Yuki"

They had just left the building when Itachi pulled Yuki to the side. The look on his face was very serious. Yuki looked at the ground under the weight of his gaze.

"Yuki, I meant what I said back at the crime scene. I care for you a lot. I don't want to lose you."

"Itachi, I said I was sorry. I'm going to be fine, the murderer can't hurt me."

"Everyone has a breaking point. One that will get them killed. I don't want this person to find yours"

Before Yuki could reply Itachi leaned down and kissed her passionately. Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Itachi's hand travelled from the back of Yuki's neck past her hips and stopped to rest on her ass, his fingers a little between her thighs. Yuki moaned into the kiss as Itachi moved his fingers ever so slightly. She broke the kiss first and looked into Itachi's eyes.

"This is not the place for this, Itachi. Plus, you have work to do. Go find this murderer" Yuki said stepping away from him.

Itachi sighed and nodded his head "You need to stop doing that, Yuki"

"Do what? I didn't do anything"

"You keep telling me to stop kissing you. How else am I supposed to show you I love you?" Itachi said smiling

"Itachi…when you get home and if I'm still awake we will finish this." Yuki said blushing

Itachi's eyes went wide and blush crept across his cheeks as he looked at the demon he loved. He was clearly trying to find words but, was having trouble. He just settled for nodding his head.

"Okay see you when you get home" Yuki said walking away

As she walked her mind drifted, Yuki was too aware of what would happen if the Hokage and the villagers found out that she had killed the Shimura heir. She needed to decide what to do if that happened, if she was caught in a lie. Yuki could only come up with one option: She needed to leave before the next Chunin exams, before the end of the investigation even. When she walked up to the Uchiha main compound she noticed the absence of people.

'Sasuke and his mother are probably out. Fugaku is most likely helping with the investigation too.' Yuki thought as she took off her boots.

"Hello little bitch" said a voice behind her

Yuki spun around to see a tall man with slicked back silver hair, he wore a black rode that had white clouds on it, he was carrying a scythe but, what struck Yuki the most was his necklace. It was an upside down triangle inside of a circle and she knew it well, for she had one just like it around her own neck. It told her that this man was Hidan a fellow Jashinist and the man who had killed Inabi Uchiha.

"Hello dickface. You must be Hidan" Yuki sneered

"You know me, little bitch?"

"Yes I do. Our Lord told me." Yuki said showing Hidan her own necklace

"Hahaha, so you ARE like me!" Hidan laughed

"Yes, Lord Jashin is my one true god" Yuki laughed back

"You know little bitch, I like you"

"My name is Yuki, and I have a request to make of you"

"Well Yuki, what request is that?"

"This is my territory, and you have killed in it. Not to mention you killed an Uchiha that was under my personal Demon protection."

"And, let me guess you want me to turn myself in?"

"No, I just ask that if you must kill in my territory that you come to see me first so, that we can come to an…arrangement of sorts"

"Even after you just killed a man and fucking well blamed ME for it? You still want to make fucking arrangements?"

"What an interesting way of putting it" Yuki said as she purposely shifted the lower hem of her skirt

The motion had the desired effect, Hidan's eyes shifted to where her hands were. He then looked her up and down, eyes lingering on her bust.

"Hmm… I will admit, I've never fucked a Genin before"

"Don't think of me as a Genin. Think of me as an immortal Demon, because that is exactly what I am"

"That makes it even better. More pain filled pleasure that way."

"More pain and pleasure for both of us too"

"Then the fucking deal has been struck up, it seems"

"Good, however the killing and sex is going to have to wait"

"Why the fuck is that?"

"Because, our kills have drawn the attention of the ANBU Black Ops. I've been asked to help"

"So what is you plan, sexy little bitch?"

"There is a man that lives outside of the village, if you were to kill him and some others leading away from the Leaf perhaps we can make them believe that the 'killer' has moved into another land and became someone else's problem"

"That is a fucking good idea."

"Good, that means you should start the killing spree." Yuki was about to turn around when Hidan grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're fucking going?"

"I'm going inside. So, let me the fuck go"

"I don't think so, little bitch"

"The deal has been made. Now, get the fuck to work" Yuki said as she tried to pull her arm from the man's grasp

"I'm not leaving without a little fuck" Hidan smirked evilly

"Look, the family I am staying with could be home any minute."

Instead of answering Hidan pinned Yuki to the wall and kissed her forcibly, bruising her lips.

'Fuck! He tastes like blood and honey.' Yuki thought as she started kissing him back.

Hidan stepped back for just a moment to close the door. When he turned around Yuki had started to walk down the hall.

"We'll have to hurry this up or be caught" Yuki said smiling at him seductively

Hidan felt his pants grow tighter as he watched the demon's swaying hips. Soon the Jashinists were in the back yard walking up to the guest house. As Yuki closed the door behind them, she was pinned up to the wall again, but this time Hidan's hand travelled down to her skirt while he looked into her eyes. Without warning Hidan had Yuki on the floor, pinned beneath him. Yuki looked into his purple eyes and she started removing his cloak. Hidan smirked as he let her hands trail down his built chest, to the top of his pants. She then removed her own shirt and threw it next to his cloak. Hidan looked at her bra clad breasts and he lost his control. He quickly removed the remainder of their clothing and stuck two fingers into Yuki's core.

"Ah-! H-hidan, w-what are…Ah!" Yuki moaned as Hidan started to move his fingers in and out of her

Hidan lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her more violently then before. Yuki's moans were being stifled by the pair of lips that covered hers and it pissed Hidan off. He wanted to kiss her but he also wanted to hear her moans.

"Fuck! H-hidan, I'm c-close!" Yuki moaned

Suddenly Hidan removed his fingers and positioned himself at her soaking wet entrance. He plunged his hardened member into Yuki without warning, just like with his fingers. Yuki arched her back in both pain and pleasure.

"Fucking hell, bitch! You are tight!" Hidan grunted

Yuki leaned up and captured Hidan's mouth with hers. Hidan grabbed one of her breasts and sucked on the other. Yuki nuzzled Hidan's neck and sunk her teeth deep into the flesh of his shoulder. Hidan let out what sounded to be a low guttural growl. Yuki then started to lap up the blood that trickled from the wound.

'I could get used to this. Hidan doesn't care that I am a Jashinist for he is one too. I know his movements as if we have done this before. Fuck, this is precisely what I need in a man. Someone who won't turn on me and abandon me.'

Yuki's thoughts were shattered when she felt the tightly knit coil that had formed in her core explode. Her juices flowed onto Hidan's dick as she called out his name and Hidan came into her. Though Hidan didn't stop, he was still hard. He shifted so Yuki has suddenly sitting on his lap, his hands on her hips. Yuki started to ride her fellow Jashinist with his hands guiding her down his shaft. Yuki placed her hands on Hidan's shoulders as leverage, Hidan started licking the valley between Yuki's breasts making her moan.

"Fucking hell! Yuki dig your nails into the bite on my shoulder" Hidan ordered

Yuki did as she was told and dug her long nails into his shoulders causing a new wound on his other one. Hidan moaned and pushed Yuki down hard on his dick making her throw her head back as she came again, followed shortly after by Hidan. He laid back pulling Yuki with him so, she was lying on his chest. Both Jashinists a sweaty, blood coated mess. Yuki nuzzled his neck again and took in his scent which now combined with her own.

"That was fucking amazing. I've never had a woman bite me and fucking draw blood before" Hidan said as he looked Yuki in the eyes.

"I've never had anyone ask me to actually DRAW blood before and not call me a monster after"

"I would fuck you until you couldn't stand anymore."

"You already have, Hidan. And I fucking love it" Yuki laughed

"Fuck, if you keep doing that I may need a round three"

"We need to start our plan to get the ANBU to start sniffing elsewhere. Otherwise we will be in deep fucking shit" Yuki said standing up

"So much for not being able to fucking stand"

"Demons regenerate quickly"

Hidan just watched as she grabbed her clothes and got redressed. After a few minutes he followed suit. Neither one bothering to wash off Hidan's blood. As they walked out of the house it strangely started to… snow. They looked to the sky and saw no clouds. It was snowing in Konoha, one of the warmest villages in the known world.

"What the fuck?" Hidan questioned

"I have no idea but, it doesn't matter. The plan needs to be completed."

Hidan nodded and pulled Yuki into another kiss, this one was surprisingly gentle. When he broke the kiss he looked into Yuki's eyes and said "I will be back to fuck you again" then he was gone.

Yuki walked to the main house alone and sniffed the air 'No one is here still. Good, that means I can have a bath'


End file.
